


Sexual Heating

by avyssoseleison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Bottom Dean, Caretaker Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Cold Baby Cas, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Lap Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Castiel, Ugly Sweaters, mentioned Bathing/Washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/pseuds/avyssoseleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's autumn, it's cold, Cas wears more layers than a Winchester, and Dean only wants to see his boyfriend naked again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Heating

With the arrival of autumn (Castiel dislikes to call it fall) comes a sudden wave of chilly weather. It makes the ground hard and cold, complicating Castiel’s work on the little garden behind the bunker he has taken to care for, and it forces him to wear even more and far thicker layers than the Winchester brothers at all times. He is not used to the cold, or any kind of awareness of climatic conditions, really, and the absence of bees and the impossibility of working in his garden and the way he seems to never be able to get warm and comfortable again bring his mood down.

Dean, with whom he has accomplished sharing a bed and his body, notices, of course. He makes Castiel hot chocolate and hot water bottles, even though he asserts that these are for women only, and he rubs Castiel’s hands in his own to warm them up, but it seldom works. He also tries to coax Castiel out of his many layers when they are going to bed at night, but Castiel refuses to take them off, despite Dean’s claims about how skin-to-skin contact is going to get him far warmer than his clothing would. Castiel knows about this being done when a person is hypothermic in principle, of course, but he is sure that the thin blanket won’t be enough to keep the warmth of both their bodies in. So he keeps his clothes on. Dean always grumbles about it but accepts it nonetheless – not that he would have much of a choice to do otherwise. Castiel knows that, despite his fall from grace, Dean still sees him as something awe-inspiring and wondrous and that he would never try to get Castiel to do anything with violence – he prefers to (sweetly, beautifully) plead for his wishes to be fulfilled, and Castiel prefers this, too.

But things change about three weeks into the cold weather: Dean starts tugging at Castiel’s clothing at night and tries to get him to stay nude after they have taken a bath, which is ricidulous because that is the exact time when it is coldest. Dean seems to think it is inconspicious how his hands wander beneath Castiel’s sweaters when he starts kissing down the former angel’s neck – although Castiel has to admit that he didn’t notice his efforts right away because Dean _is_ very distracting indeed – and how he tries to rid Castiel off them in one go. Castiel always catches his hands, forcefully keeps them still and growls at his beloved to be good, and it is then that Dean usually shivers and becomes entirely pliant and obedient. Castiel never fails to reward him for his subsequent good behavior.

Still, Dean keeps on complaining, and he only explains what it is that he is truly upset with while he is whimpering and huffing and sitting in Castiel’s lap, his beautiful and slightly freckled erection still engorged and swaying with each of their movements almost hypnotically. It does take Castiel quite a lot of willpower to look away from it and into his eyes when Dean speaks up.

"I never get to see you naked again, Cas," Dean brings forth between a moan and the next. "Sure, we do it every day, but I’m always the one who’s like this," he gesticulates at his body, and the way his pleasure is visible in his strained muscles, the enticing sway of his hips, the beautiful flush of his skin and the pearl of precome -- they make Castiel forget for a long moment what they are talking about. Only Dean snapping at him brings him back. "And it’s pissing me off."

"What?" Castiel responds eloquently, still dazed by the sight of his beautiful hunter taking pleasure from his body. And what a wonderful thought, that he could give Dean something like this.

Dean, on the other hand, doesn’t seem all that pleased now. “Are you even listening, man? ‘M saying that I wanna see my fucking boyfriend naked when I got his cock up my ass, _like right now_. The only times I see you naked is when we’re taking a bath, and with you always being all about washing me instead of fucking me is not enough for me.”

It’s true that Castiel has gotten used to only being naked when they are taking a bath and that whenever they have sex, he barely does more than open his pants and pull them down enough for him to free his erection to push it into Dean’s willing body. Still, Dean always seems sated enough, he always makes sounds of pleasure and love and accepts Castiel's kisses with smiles, especially after their baths. Castiel frowns and thrusts up inside him. Dean, despite himself, moans loudly, throws his head back for a moment and picks up the pace. “I always bring you to climax when we are taking a bath. And I know that the act of washing you is exactly as pleasurable for you as it is for me.”

Dean grasps at Castiel’s bright green sweater while trying to get Castiel out of his body up to the tip, only to slam himself back down. Castiel can’t help but tightly grab Dean's hips and aid him in his efforts, making sure that Dean is taking him properly and completely, like he always should.

"Yeah, handjobs. And ah, I, _fuck_ , ain’t saying that it’s not, _mmh,_ nice. But I still wanna get to see you naked outside of that. You know I fucking love your body, know what it can, _oh,_ do to me. I know it’s not exactly the same for you, but you always get to see me, too. Or would you be okay with me keeping all my clothes on, too?”

Castiel’s eyes widen in an intial reaction he isn't even quite aware of. The thought of not getting to look upon Dean like this, all heat and ecstasy, with his whole body on display for Castiel’s intimate gaze only, and for his touch and his mouth and to be pressed against and into, is unbearable. Now that he isn’t able to lay his eyes on Dean’s soul anymore, he has to read his emotions and desires in his eyes and the way Dean's body speaks to him. It is tiring, but also very rewarding. He couldn’t imagine losing this.

Dean must have been able to read that tiny sign of shock and dismay in Castiel's face, maybe the widening of his eyes was noticeable enough, because Dean smirks widely and moves himself even more frantically and with less of a rhythm. “See? Wouldn’t like it either, wouldya?”

"No," Castiel concedes with a breathless voice and followed by a shamefully pathetic little, " _Dean._ ”

“ _Mmh_ , Cas,” Dean obviously loses himself in their movements, closing his eyes and just reveling in the delight of all of it, Castiel assumes, because he is doing the same. Dean’s punched out little breaths alone would be enough to bring Castiel to climax any time. He loves Dean, loves bringing him pleasure and being able to share this very pleasure, and the fact that whenever he is making love to him is the only time Castiel feels truly warm, with no trace of the chilly weather left in his bones, is just an extra blessing on top of it all.

“ _Cas,_ " Dean repeats, this time with a more urgent edge to it, as if he wants to say something, but is also about to fall over the edge and thus rendered incoherent.

"Dean, _yes. Oh._ ”

"Please, Cas, _please_.”

"What is it you want, Dean? Tell me, _ah_ , tell me.” He presses his open mouth against Dean’s neck, worrying the skin with his teeth. He wants to give anything and everything to Dean, whatever he could wish for.

"I want to," Dean’s own whine interrupts him, and it makes Castiel lose that last bit of himself, makes him keep Dean completely fixed in place, only by his still inhumanly strong hands, and it makes him positively fuck up into his beloved hunter, desperate to feel him and make him feel good in return. "I want to, oh, fuck, Cas."

“ _Anything_ , Dean, I’ll give you _anything._ " It is true, they both know.

“ _Fuck—_ fuck me with no clothes on, do me bare, all bare, at night, too, please, Cas, I need you, need to feel you, please.”

Any other time, Castiel probably would have been angered that Dean uses that moment to trick him, but at this precise moment, all he can do is moan out, “Yes, _Dean,_ yes, _yes, yes,_ " and fill up his beloved while Dean’s own ecstasy is spilling out all over his own stomach and Castiel’s green sweater.

They breathe for a minute, just reveling in the warmth and closeness and the lingering pleasure. Castiel gently strokes the heaving sides of Dean, pressing soft, calming kisses to his temple and enjoying that they were able to have this once more, share this intimacy another time in their lives. It is something that could find an end any given day, just like their lives, and that makes it all the more precious.

Dean leans into the touch and the kisses until a small laugh bubbles out of him. To Castiel’s questioning gaze, he lifts his head and grins in victory. “ _Gotcha_.”

That night, Dean provides their bed with the thickest blankets and quilts he could find in the bunker and successfully gets Castiel to make good on his promise; they fall asleep with their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other, and with Castiel finally warm once again. The next morning, they slowly, sleepily make love with Dean’s hands roaming all over Castiel’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my blog](http://avyssoseleison.tumblr.com/).


End file.
